Unexpected Love
by Richer1992
Summary: Set after a Hero's Tail. As Spyro gets older, his body starts to change. what will happen when those changes also involve a certin pink dragoness? No Ember bashing on my reviews please. rated T up to chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spyro Ember story. I completely understand that most people are die-hard Spyro+Cynder fans are probably Ember haters as well. I just want to let you know that I will not tolerate any sort of hate messages or reviews while I am doing this story. For me personally, I prefer the Spyro+Cynder thing but do enjoy the occasional Spyro+Ember. That is all, Enjoy.**

**Setting- After A Hero's Tail**

**POV: Spyro**

**Disclaimers: I only own the story, the rest is owned by the respected company.**

The sun was slowly setting over the mountains. I gazed into the horizon, on the alert for any signs of trouble that threaten the Dragon Village. I was the only one here because most people have come to depend on my skills and experience needed. It was also the case because I was the strongest of the dragons at the time.

My name is Spyro.

I was born a purple dragon. There was nothing special about my scales or any sort of prophecy that was to come into play because of my existence. I was just born with a very rare color tint. My under belly, horns, and spikes were all colored gold and gave me an almost princely appearance.

When I was young, I stayed with a group of dragons known as the Artisans. They taught me what it means to be a dragon. It was there that I also meet my lifelong friend and companion Sparx.

Sparx was a golden dragonfly that was also being train by the dragons as well. He was learning skills like how to absorb an enemy's attack so that you take damage and not your dragon companion, how to locate, collect, and store gems, and other skills necessary to survive.

When we were not training or studying, we were out on the fields of the castle, chasing down sheep for the fun of it. It seems that fate had given me all that I could have ever wanted.

But fate has a funny way of messing around with a perfect life.

Before I knew it, multiple blast of light came pouring down the skies. I was not sure how I survived but when the dust cleared, all the dragons around me were trapped in crystals. What was more, all of our treasure was gone as well as our eggs. I knew that it had to be the work of Gnasty Gnorc. He was the king of the Gnorcs and was determined to eradicate all the dragons in the worlds.

Well…to make a long story short, I made sure that didn't happen.

Since that adventure, the dragons have started to notice my real potential. As I traveled that far corners of Avalar, rescued 150 dragon eggs in the forgotten worlds, saved a bunch of dragonflies, and stopped Red from taking over the realms. **(A.N: I know that is not all the games but they are the ones I know.)**

As I was going through my adventures, I came across many friends and allies who aided me during my mission. I met my best friend Hunter in Avalar and have since had a hand in helping me with some quests. I have also had help from the Professor, Elora, Bianca, Moneybags (Yes even him), the elders, Sgt. Byrd (Who I hear has been promoted to Sergeant Major), Agent 9, Bentley, Sheila, Blink, Flame, and Ember.

Ember…

I shook my head like I was try to get rid of some bugs and said in a calm voice "That was weird?"

It was the third time this week that my thoughts suddenly went over to the pink pest. It was like she was no annoying me in my own thoughts or something. The weird part was that whenever I my thoughts did turn to her, they would always put her in a more romantic appeal. Sometimes, she was sitting under a tree in the early spring when the flowers were just blooming. Sometimes, they would be on the beach at Dragon Shores.

The worst were the dreams of her in my own bed.

I emanated a small growl from my throat in annoyance and decided to visit Elder Tomas and ask him what was wrong with me.

I spread open my wings and glided down to the meadow that had the cave that lead to Elder Tomas.

**Prologue chapter complete. What will Elder Tomas tell Spyro about these weird fantasies? I did my best to try and include all the support characters that help Spyro but I may have missed some.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this chapter longer.**

Understanding

I activated the pressure pad that opens the gate that leads to Tomas. When I was younger, I need to use my whole body just to open it. Now I could do it with just one paw.

I hear the sound of metal sliding on stone as the gate was slowly rising. When the gate was completely gone, I made my way through and watched as the gate closed in behind me, locking itself without the support of the counter weight.

I walked through the caves, my mind started to remember the last time I came to these caves. I also remembered the fact that Ember wanted me to smash that Dark Crystal into little heart shape…

I shook my head again and said "Come on Spyro. You need to get a grip on yourself."

I keep my mind from going back to the past when I came upon the Elder's room. There, sitting on one of his cushions, was Elder Tomas.

If the age wasn't showing on him before, it was now. I was surprise that he had lasted this long already and had not gone into retirement. I guess those Elder's are a lot stronger then I gave them created for.

I sat down on a nearby cushion and said "Elder, I have come seeking help."

Tomas turned his gaze to me and said "And what can an old dragon such as myself help you with Spyro."

I took a deep breath and said "I…I think someone is trying to brainwash me."

Tomas got from a laying back position to a sitting position and said "Now what makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, every time I think about my past, my thoughts almost go straight to Ember. And then, when I actually do think about her, she is always portrayed in some sort of romantic way…and why are you giving me that smirk." Spyro said in almost a shout as he watched the Elder's face.

The Elder slowly shook his head and took some deep breathes to calm himself before saying "My dear boy, no one is trying to brainwash you. You are going through a stage every creature of this land goes through when they reach age."

Shock went through my body which was followed by relief and then confusion. I then ask "So what is this phase called?"

I saw a smile formed on that old and wise face. He then spoke in a very fatherly voice "Why it is known by different names for different creatures. However, we call it…"

_Ember's POV_

"My dear, could you keep an eye on the young ones for me until I get back?" Said the nanny

"Of course" I replied back.

She gave a small smile of thanks and went out the door to the Nursery/ Daycare.

I gave a small sigh when the door closed. I had hoped to be able to get off of work early so I could talk to Spyro.

I wanted to apologize for the way I had acted when I was younger. When I had first met Spyro, after my parents moved, I was overcome with a weird feeling in my heart. At first I thought it was because I was scared. However, I learned that it was not really the case when he saved me that one day.

_Flashback_

I was walking around the outskirts of the village, trying to work up the nerve to talk or even introduce myself to that purple dragon or the red-orange one. I went over to my favorite tree when I heard a strange noise coming behind me. I turned around and saw a large green creature with metal armor and carrying an ax heading right for me.

I tried to run but I tripped on a root and fell faced first into the dirt. My eyes were closed as I cried, thinking that I was going to die without a friend in the world.

"Hay, butt-face; why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The voice sounded strangely familiar but I dared not open my eyes. I heard the sound of claws against dirt.

Then came the sound of armor being smashed

I then heard the familiar sound of a fire breath and I felt warmth over my back.

Then…a paw on my check

It was then that I found the strength to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was a pair of purple eyes staring back at me. I then notice the rest of his face, the two golden horns that glisten in the afternoon sun, the purple scales, the pointed nose, and the golden spikes that were on his forehead.

My mouth opened and closed for a bit before I asked "Wh…what happened?"

The face said "You got attacked by a gnorce. Lucky I was around or he would have made mincemeat out of you."

"Thank you…uh…" I blunder a bit while I tried to think of his name.

"Spyro." The face replied. His face then got all serious and said "You're the new girl that moved in here a few days ago right? What are you doing out here?"

"Spyro…that's a lovely name." I thought before saying "I found this tree yesterday and wanted to come back to it since I have no friends here." I added in a depressed tone.

"I would like to be your friend." Spyro said so suddenly that I let out an involuntary gasp of surprise.

"You would?" I asked

His smile returned and said "Of course…um…" he paused and I showed a small blush when I realized that I haven't told him my name.

"Ember." I said quickly.

_Flashback over_

Since that day, the feeling was growing inside of me whenever I was playing with Spyro. I noticed that there were always two sides of his personality. There was the one where he was carefree and happy. However, when danger came, he became harden and focused. The change was so fast that I had thought that it was almost instinct controlled.

I shook the thought of Spyro out of my head and thought about the times I had tried to get Spyro to fall in love with me. I realize now that I shouldn't have forced him on like that and in doing so, I may have caused our friendship to become nonexistent.

I took this job for a couple of reasons. The first was that it was a good paying job and I could always use the gems, especially considering how much that greedy Moneybags charges. The second was to learn and practice some motherly skills if I do ever get a mate. The last reason was to give Spyro some space and me some time to sort out my thoughts. It took a while until I came up with a solution to try a restore our friendship. I was hoping to talk to Spyro today but I have to do what the boss says and I know she means well.

I watched the kids in the Daycare room running, jumping, trying to fly, playing with various toys, or play wrestling. As I watched the kids play, my mind daydreaming about having kids of my own, a thought formed in my head.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

**I hope this chapter was a good enough one. I get started on the next when I get the chance.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like to present the next chapter of this story now.**

Apology

_Spyro POV_

I exited the Elder cave and made my way back to the village. I was taking a rather long time in doing so because my head was still swarming with the information that Elder Tomas gave me about my condition.

What he called 'puberty'.

In the sense, it was the genetic transition in a dragon life from a child to an adult. The weird dreams I had about Ember were nothing more than fantasies created by the hormones that were raging inside of me now. Tomas also told me that the dreams would pass in soon enough time, once the puberty stage is over.

Since the end various from dragon to dragon, I guess that means that I would have to tough it out.

I decided to cut through the Nursery/ Daycare since they have yet gotten a switch that activates the mechanism from the inside of the cave.

I made my way through building that before, were running rampant with gnorces. Memories started to return to me as I imagined all the ones I've head bashed, flamed, froze, and electrocuted.

I went passed the Professor's old Ball Gadget device. Ever since he developed a portable way to activate it, it made these things kind of obsolete.

I went through the door and nearly had a heart attack.

There, sitting with a bunch of attentive younglings, was the one dragon that has been tormenting my hormone induced mind.

Ember

She was just the same as I remember her to be back when I was dealing with Red, only older. She had a pleasant smile and seemed very good at taking care of those younglings.

Without warning, my mind with into overdrive; I was imagining her in a more detail and vivid picture then I ever had. Part of my mind was wondering what she was doing here while another part wanted to talked to her.

It was then that the younglings started to go to their bed for nap time and that was the moment that Ember finally noticed me.

Her faced was surprised to see me but it quickly went into a different look. This one seemed like she was trying to decide to do something or not.

Slowly, she got up from where she was at and made her way over to me. My heart started betting like a drum as she got closer and closer.

When she finally stopped, she said "Hay Spyro, I…I didn't expect to see you here."

My mouth opened and closed for a few minutes. I felt my mind going completely blank as all of my adventures, all my skills, all of my training just seemed to disappear upon looking at her face.

It was then that she asked "Is everything alright Spyro? You seem…confused for some reason."

I knew I had to give an answer for her but the words were just not coming out of my mouth at the moment. I eventually got the sense to say "Yeah Ember I…I'm great."

"Oh…okay" silence came by until she said "Spyro I…I wanted to apologize for how I acted when we were younger. I realize now that is was stupid of me for trying to force you to be my husband."

For some strange reason, the concept of husband sounded appealing to me.

"So I was wondering if we were still friends. I mean, I understand if you don't want to be but…well…I don't know." Ember finished.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts and said "Ember…you were kind of annoying when we were younger, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to be your friend."

I saw Ember face change into one of joy when she said "Thank you Spyro. You're the best."

And wither acted on impulse, instinct, or just the heat of the moment, Ember gave me a small kiss on the check.

I saw her blush a bit and she said "Sorry, I… I didn't know what came over me."

That place where her lips met my skin felt soft. I almost reach my paw up there just to feel it but held it back through willpower. I then said "It's no problem Ember."

She gave a tender smile and silence now came upon us. I looked out at the sky and noticed that it was almost five based on the position of the sun.

I turned back to Ember and said "I…I should be going now. I…I'll see you later Ember."

"Yeah same to you too Spyro." She replied back.

I made my way to the door that leads to the town square. Before I left, I took one last glance at Ember and managed to see her entire body. It was hard for me not to look away but I managed to do so before Ember spotted me.

I made my way back to the house, my thoughts lost on that innocent kiss to the check, and the fact that she has a really nice body.

**Shorter than the last chapter but I think that was a good place to stop. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to thank everyone for review so far. It really inspires me to continue.**

Decisions…Decisions…Decisions

_Spyro POV_

I woke up from my comfy two dragon bed and made my way over to my personal bathroom to get myself clean. I use to not really care about how I looked but lately, I started to have a more conscious thought about how my body looks. I think it was caused by the hormones that were going through me.

I gave a tired sigh and went to take a shower, trying to clear his mind in the cold water that washed down his scales.

I was accustomed to the cold water ever since I had developed my fire ability. Even though it was cold, it felt really good to me.

I was in the shower for a couple of minutes before turning the knob and canceling the flow of water from the spray. I quickly shook off the excess water and made my way to the front door.

My house was a two story building that was sitting next to the Realms Portal so I had quick use of it in case there was an emergency. The first floor had a living room fitted with a couch, chairs and a table (All bought by Moneybags Inc.). There was a kitchen that was fitted with a simple design.

On the second floor was the master bedroom where I sleep, a nursery (Which I opposed but was unable to win that fight), a small bedroom in case Sparx ever visit, and a community bathroom as I like to call it.

I made my way outside to my front yard that overlooked the Dragon Village. It had a grown since the problem with Red all those years ago. Every one of my friends was now helping the community in one way or another with their particular skills.

I made my way down to the center of the village. I was going in there because I was running low on food at the time and needed to pick up some more. Usually I would hunt to sustain myself but I found it's a lot easier to get it at the store.

Most of the village stores are owned by Moneybags. However, he had to agree that the gems be refunded back into the community or he will lose his holdings which I thought was a fair deal.

I got some fruits, vegetables, and meat that should last me for a while. I got them back to my house and then went back to the village so I could check out the shops.

"…and maybe visit the Nursery." I thought.

My eyes widen when that rouge thought entered my mind. I realized that it was a hormone induces thought because it concluded that if I go to the Nursery I might be able to catch a glimpse of Ember.

I did not know what to do as my body started walking while my mind was still having that internal fight. It was a fight between the part of my brain that was controlled by my new hormones and the other part that was still somewhat sane.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the Nursery itself.

I had no idea that my body had actually been following my hormone part of my brain. I felt a bit betrayed that my body had done that but dismissed that when I realized that it was following instinct, which was connected to my hormones.

Now that I was in front of the building, I was trying to figure out if I should go inside or not. There was also the idea that Ember might not even be here but that was quickly diminished when I saw a flash of pink go across a nearby window.

"What do I do? What do I do? Aw man, what do I do?" I thought in an almost a screaming.

It was then that the door slowly opened…

**Cliffhanger alert. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and I can't promise that the next one will be longer so bear with me.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my next chapter.**

Just Ask.

"I'm going out on my lunch break." The sweet siren voice of Ember replied and continued to open the door only to come face to face with me.

I saw the shock look on her face and she asked "Oh Spyro. You scared me for a second."

I quickly replied "I'm sorry Ember."

She gave a small, sweet smile and replied "It's no problem."

…and then the awkward silence came in.

I have heard it from my friends and comrades about how trying to ask their love on a date, how their mind froze up and they were unable to form a coherent sentence.

Though they talked about it, there was no preparing for actually experiencing it.

I saw that her face was looking at me in a patient kind of face. I was impressed about that but knew I had to act soon or she will leave.

The problem was the acting part.

I could feel my brain start to freeze up as my eyes study her face in detail. My paws felt sweaty for some reason. My nose started to notice a wired smell entering it. My ears became deaf. My mouth was all choke up because the words I wanted to say were stuck in my throat.

I then started to hear my own heart beat start to rise up. It was weird because I could never remember feeling my pulse increase whenever I was out adventuring.

You could say I was completely terrified for the first time in my life.

I could hear my mind shouting in my head "Just ask her." over and over. I knew now that the hormones have won that battle but my body was still resisting.

"Well…it was nice seeing you Spyro, but I have to go now." Ember said and started to walk off.

Almost like saying the magic word, my body and mind went into over drive. I almost shouted before she got more than a few feet "Wait Ember."

She stopped where she was at and turned her head to look at me. Her blue eyes met mine and I felt my body start to freeze up again. However this time, I had the momentum and I started to take advantage of it.

"Ember…I…I wan….want to…to ask you…something." I said in an almost whisper.

"Yes Spyro, what is it." she asked in a normal voice. It was as if she thought this was just a normal conversation and was unaware of the battle that was being raged inside my body.

I lowered my head and spoke a few mumbled words. I then look up at Ember and notice that she had turned around so I had her undivided attention. She gave a small smile and said "You're going to have to speak up a bit Spyro.

I realized that I did indeed ask in a quiet voice. Mentally slapping myself and trying to steal myself and said "?"

She shook her head and said "Spyro are you nervous?"

It sounded so innocence, so sweet, that I didn't even think about the reason behind the question. However, not trusting my tongue-tide mouth, I just nodded my head 'yes'.

Her smile grew a bit and said "Spyro just relax. I haven't seen you this tensed up since…well…never. Now, take a deep breath."

Which I did and found my mind clear up a bit and my body calmed down.

"Now, in a slow voice, tell me what you wanted to say."

I took another deep breath and quickly scanned around to make sure no one was paying any attention to us. Beside a few curious gazes, no one paid any attention to us. Taking my last deep breath, I summoned every ouch of strength that I had in me and said in a slow, soft voice so that only she could hear.

"Ember, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

I watched her face for any signs of reaction. The first thing that I saw was curious face as the words started to sink in to her skull. It then changed into shock and surprise as the reality of those words kick in. then it was back into a calm, caring face.

She moved her face so that our muzzles were only centimeters apart. I could hear my heart beating again and this time it sounded like a drum in my chest. I was getting close to hyperventilating as I waited to see what Ember was going to do.

She then moved so her mouth was next to my right ear-hole and whispered "I would love to Spyro. Can you pick me up at seven?"

I then whispered "Yeah."

She then withdrew her head and said "She you then Spyro" and started to walk away.

I stood there for who knows how long. My mind was constipating the reality of the situation. It was then that two thoughts came into my mind, one a realization and the other a question.

"I now have a date with the dragoness I once thought was an annoying pink pest" Was the realization.

And the question was "What am I going to do?"

**Good question. What is Spyro going to do for his first date with Ember? Will it be perfect or a complete deserter? Only I know the outcome but you can send date ideas in the form of a review or a P.M.**

**Read and Review Please.**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those who have already given suggestion, I thank you for that. Now for those who didn't, I just want to let you know that I will do my best to put your idea in my story. It may appear on its own or as a joint chapter with another. Name of the author who came up with it will appear at the end.**

First Dates are always the hardest

_Ember POV_

My excitement was almost on the verge of exploding. It was like a guardian angel was watching over me.

I was going on a date with Spyro himself.

When I was younger, I would always fantasia about this moment. Now, that it's actually about to become a reality, those old daydreams were returning.

I would always imagine us sitting under a tree on a hill at dusk. We were as close as possible and Spyro would be whispering how much he loved me and giving me such sweet tender kisses that I would almost melt.

Naturally, when I got older and realize what I was doing, I had to force those daydreams away. However, they were now returning and flooding my mind like a waterfall.

I was in front of my vanity in my bathroom, putting the finishing touches on my face. I examined every part of it, making sure there was no mistake for me or worse him to find.

Satisfied that I was presentable, I went over to a chest that hold a something I was saving for my first date. I knew that Spyro was going to freak out when he saw me.

As I made my way to open the chest, I glanced at the clock in my room and saw that it showed six-thirty.

"Only a half an hour before my date" I thought.

I opened the chest and thought "I wonder what Spyro is doing?"

_Spyro POV_

"What the gnorce was I thinking?" I shouted as I paced back and forth in my room. I asked like I was talking to the heavens but the only person who was there was my best friend Sparx.

He was lying on a leaf that was growing through a crack in the wall. He was watching my movements for a good enough time without once saying a word. It was then that he said in his dragonfly voice "If you keep that up, you going wear the floor out."

I stopped and said to Sparx directly "This is not the time for jokes. In case you haven't notice, I'm…" I took a quick glance at the clock and continued "an hour before I have to meet Ember at her house."

"So, I heard that she is a lot better these days."

"Well…that's true, but what if she goes back to her old self?"

The question hung in the air. Neither Sparx nor I felt like answering that question at the time.

It was then that Sparx started to move his wings and fly over to me. He looked at me straight in the eye and said "Look man, in case you haven't notice, you're the only person on our team that we formed when fighting Red who hasn't found a woman to love them and I think it's high time you do."

I was angry at Sparx for saying that but my anger couldn't deny the truth in his words. I realized that dates were all about taking chances and I knew I was going into a nosedive in the ocean without learning how to swim.

With that thought in mind, my anger did melt away and I said "You're right, but I don't even know where to take her?"

Sparx back off a few feet and his face was all scrounge up in concentration. I few minutes pass before he said "I know the perfect place."

_Later around 6:50_

I was walking through the village, doing my best to stay calm. On the outside, it looked like I was fine but on the inside my body was filled with wornness, confusion, and even fear. My mind was playing scenario after scenario after scenario of what the outcome of the date might be. Some were good, other bad, some so romantic that it almost made me throw up all over my cleaned scales.

I was going to the other side of the village to a medium size house that was Ember's home. I reached the front door and took a quick glance at the setting sun and figured out the time from that.

It was 6:59.

I took a deep breath, steeled my nerves, took one last look over myself and knock on the door three times.

"Coming" I heard someone say. I heard the sound of claws scrapping against wood as I waited for what felt like an eternity.

I saw the door handle jiggle and straighten myself some more, preparing myself both body and mind for what might see at the other side.

The door started to open, making no noise upon its oiled hinges.

And open

…and open

….and open

And even I was not prepared at what I saw.

It was Ember…or at least I thought it was Ember.

The pink scales on her body were almost blinding in the evening sun. Her yellow underbelly also shined with the same intensity. Her wings seemed elegant and smooth like silk. Everything else was done with such precision and detail that it would have been almost impossible to find a single fault on the body.

She wore jewelry as well. However, instead of the classic heart shape necklace set with a ruby. She now wore an elegant pendant that was shaped as two dragons tangled up in a romantic kind of way. It was made of gold and set with a Light gem that showed all the colors of the rainbow in such harmony.

"So Spyro, what do you think?" Ember asked in a kind tone.

"Think…" I thought in an almost shouting kind of way "I'm this close to forgetting how to breathe."

I focused my mind and said in an almost horse voice "You…you look…uh…umm…very pretty."

She gave a sweet smile, displaying her cleaned fangs. She then closed the door and walked down so she was next to me and "So, where are you taking me Spyro?"

"I…uh…I thought that…maybe…we go to this place and…uh…just talk?"

I noticed a hint of disappointment flash across her face or at least I thought I saw it. She nodded her head and said "well then lead on."

I nodded my head and spread my wings. I gave them a few powerful strokes before my body was lifted up into the air. I continued to climb until I had found some good air to travel on and waited for Ember to join up.

She came not a moment too late.

I angled myself south and started to fly towards the spot that Sparx had discovered while searching for a lunch one day.

The trip was uneventful as we each focused on our flying. I did my best to keep looking ahead but was unable to resist a few pecks behind me to see how Ember was doing.

She was flying with a grace that I could never have achieved. The moonlight that was now appearing was making her entire body shine like polished gems. It was as if each scale was determined to add their shine onto her body.

Then…I felt something strange.

It was as if my lower body was suddenly being inflated like a balloon. It was actually causing me some discomfort and was affecting my flying. Ember must have noticed my discomfort because she asked "Are you alright Spyro?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine" I replied and focused on the flying. I felt the inflation decrease and gave a breath of relieve.

I looked down and saw our destination. I started to begin my descent with Ember on my tail.

We were flying over the canopy of a forest and maintained our height until we came to a large clearing.

And in that clearing was a lake.

The lake was slow moving and had two rivers connected to it. The moon was now over the clearing and giving the lake a silver sheen.

I landed down and waited for Ember to follow. Once she landed, I lay down on the soft grass and watched the water slowly move. I heard the shuffling of paws and look to see Ember laying down as well, making sure that she was close enough to hear me but far enough so as to not cause my nerviness or the inflation to come back.

She also stared out into the water and we just maintain our silence, each waiting for the other to speak but not having the courage to act on it.

It was then that I asked "So…Ember…how are things going on at the Nursery?"

"Ah… it is like a dream. The kids are just wonderful and the pay is decent." She replied

"That's good." And the silence came back.

I started to look around the clearing trying to search for a topic but coming up empty. I also took occasional glances at Ember and saw that she was doing the same thing I was.

I heard her give a sigh and turn to face me and said "Spyro are you still nervous about talking to me?"

It was a question I was forced to look at her directly. Slowly, I brought my face towards her and saw that there was concerned etched on that face. However, I saw a hint of understanding in those eyes.

I gulped and said "just…just a little."

She nodded her head and said "Spyro…I know it must be hard but you need to calm down. I'm not going to pounce on top of you and start kissing you…yet" she added with a devilish smile that started to increase my heartbeat. She gave a sweet laugh and I found myself laughing as well.

Suddenly the mood of the clearing got a lot lighter and I found myself much better.

We started to talk. I found that Ember was a good listener and didn't hesitate to ask questions. I talked about my adventures and Ember talked about her job at the Nursery.

The minutes passed before Ember asked "So Spyro… what was the most embarrassing thing you had to do on one of your adventures.

I was shocked by the question. It was very personal and I had no idea what Ember was going to get out of it. However, she had been such a big help in overcoming my shyness and was such a good listener.

And the fact that she was looking very attractive though I kept that to myself.

I racked my brain until I found one and said "It would have to be the time I help a ballet dancer perform her number while fending off a pack of hockey players."

"Why was that embarrassing?"

"Because I was defending a girl sport from a guy sport and it felt really awkward."

She gave a sweet smile and said "I think it was really sweet that you did that for her."

"Yeah…I guess it was."

We stayed there for a few minutes before Ember said "I think that it is time we go back."

I looked up at the moon and was shocked at how long we were there. I gave a sigh and said "Yeah, let's head back."

As we flew off back to the village, we failed to notice a figure hiding in the tree line. A small smile came over his face and said in a whisper "I can't wait to tell Bianca about this."

**Oh…someone was spying on those two. I did my best and I think it turned out alright. Let me know in a review and also tell me your ideas for date options.**

**Chapter inspired by: Oxypher.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Rucher1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to give a heads up, this chapter starts a few days after the first date. Here is the second date sponsored by one author's idea.**

Second dates may lead to first base

I had no idea how it happen.

For some reason, every person in the Village now knows that me and Ember had a date. Being a celebrity I was, it had elevated Ember status as well and we were now the talk of the town. It was starting to get annoying.

I was walking over to Ember house for our second date. I had found a really nice place for us to go to and I hope that she will enjoy it.

I have noticed that I was a lot calmer around her then before. I no longer felt scared when talking to her and found that her personality was actually quite enjoyable.

It was then she started to get closer to me that my body will start to act up again.

I had no idea why that was. One moment I was feeling great, the next I was tongue tied, paws sweaty, heart drumming self the moment Ember got into arms length. It was nerve racking as well as frustrating.

And the inflation did not help things as well.

I went to Elder Tomas on the day after our first date and told him about the inflation on my lower regions. He told me I was entering another phase in my puberty stage and that this one was the most important one.

I was, as he puts it, "the key to preserving the dragon race."

I had no idea what that means but I hope I did not have to find out. I had always thought I would keep the dragon race alive by using my skills and elements. The idea that there was another way to do it, and one even more important than that was a freighting one.

As I walked over to her house, I looked at the other people who were still out at the time. I saw that they were giving me weird stares and some were saying things in a low voice that I was unable to hear.

I ignored them and made my way over to her house. I got up to the door and knocked three times before stepping back to allow the door to open.

Ember came out and went down into what I called my 'acceptance' zone. She was just the same as she was the last date we went on.

She gave a sweet smile and said "So where are we going tonight?"

"Well…" I replied with a newfound confidence that I had developed, "I heard of this new restaurant that opened up in Dragonfly Falls."

"That sounds real nice Spyro. Let's go."

I launched up into the air and Ember follows soon after. We angled ourselves and flew to the restaurant.

This was called 'The Falls View' due to the fact that it was located next to some of the waterfalls there.

We flew in silence as we were content to just get to the destination. We had come to that silent agreement before and have served as a way to collect each of our thoughts.

As we passed over the valleys that were called the Dragonfly Falls, I found myself remembering the adventure I had there and the sweet satisfaction of knowing I had destroyed the last Dark Gem needed to face Gnasty Gnorce.

Which reminds me…I wonder what ever happen to Flame anyway?

I then noticed the lights that signaled the location of the restaurant. The building was the finest gems could buy so I knew that Moneybags had to have a hand in its construction. The building was two stories with glass walls so you could see the falls. We landed at the front door and went to a hostess who asked in a kind voice "Hi, do you have a reservation?"

I replied "Yeah, it should be Spyro for a table of two."

The hostess looks at her sheet for a moment and replied "Of course, right this way."

We followed her up to a table up on the second floor. This floor was the most furnished level of the restaurant. We sat down in modified chairs designed for dragons. We had a great view of one of the falls and the table was set with candles that were lit.

We were handed menus and started to look at the food. Before I could get a chance to look at the sheep section, I heard a voice call "Well slap me silly and call me Betty. I don't believe it."

I turned my head and I saw that Ember was just as curious. We were both surprise at who we saw.

It was a dragon with red-orange scales and a golden underbelly. He almost looked like me but had a larger rounder snout and his horns were straighter then mine.

It was Flame, my old friend from way back when.

The one thing that was new was that he was wearing a weird white hat between his horns and had an apron on that said "Kiss the Master Cook."

I was shocked to see him here to say the least. The only thing I managed to say was "What are you doing here?"

"I work here as a chief. Actually, I'm the head chief." Flame said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well it was a surprise to see you here Flame." Ember replied

Flame gave a snicker "Spyro taking Ember on a romantic diner." He shook his head and replied "I never thought I would see the day."

It was then that he got all professional and said "Well I be cooking your food for tonight and a waitress should be coming so. Hope you have a good dinner and see you later."

He then made his way back to the kitchen and we went back looking at our menus.

A waitress came by and we gave our drink order, we both got a mixture of crushed dragon fruit and other vegetables. I had decided to get the roasted sheep since sheep has always been my favorite type of meet. Ember got sirloin.

When the waiter came back, we gave our order and started to have some small talk. It felt just like our first date but only better because I was no longer nervous about talking to her.

I noticed that the candle light was making blue her eyes sparkle in fire. It was quite mesmerizing. Her laugh was like honey and to tell the truth, she was looking beautiful tonight.

She may have noticed my staring because she put on a seductive look on her face and was starting to inch closer to my face. I started to feel my heart pound but I was just getting caught up in the moment that I was ignoring my own common sense and started to do the same.

Our mouths got closer and closer until they were mere centimeters apart. I could feel the beds of sweet running down my face, my heart beating like a madman. However, my brain felt calm for some reason, as if I knew what I was going to do and it felt…right for some reason.

I was about to share my first kiss with Ember before I heard a voice say "Dinner is served."

It was like a trace was finally broken. I shook my head and now realized how close we were and quickly threw back and turn to see Flame holding two trays on his wings which I thought was rather impressive.

He sat the tray on his right wing in front of me and the other in front of Ember. He gave a snicker and went back to the kitchen.

We sat in silence and ate our dinner. My thoughts were still on the moment that we almost shared before the dinner came. It was weird because it felt like my body was telling me it was wrong but my mind felt so right at the time.

Maybe I was just caught up in the moment of the atmosphere.

I took a quick look at Ember and saw that she was also lost in her own thoughts.

It was then that Ember said "So…uh…Spyro how…how is your…sheep."

I was shocked that she was now the one being nervous. It actually felt kind of good but I knew that I had to choose my words carefully so as to not upset her.

"The sheep is good." I answered and then added "Look Ember, you were caught up in the moment just as I was. There was nothing wrong with that."

I saw that her mood improved and she replied "Thanks Spyro."

We went back to eating in silence but it was an accepted silence.

When we finished dinner and I paid for the bill, we made our way out to a patio to watch the falls.

We were a good enough distance apart so my nervousness was not acting up but close enough to hear each other.

It was then that I felt that same feeling coming in again. I felt a sudden desire to be closer to her, to feel her scales rub against mine, her head on my chest and my wing draped over her.

"Yeah…that sounds nice." I thought

I looked over at Ember and saw that she was looking at the falls. The mist that was coming from them was coating her scales, making them shine with even more intensity.

Slowly, I started to shuffle a little closer to her, trying to keep my attention focused on the falls. I then notice that there was another pair of shuffling and my heart almost stopped there.

Ember was also thinking the same thing.

We inched closer and closer until our bodies were almost touching us. I felt my heart beating like a drum and wonder if it was loud enough for Ember to be able to hear.

I flinched when I felt ember tail lay on top of mine and start to coil around it. I turned to look at her and she was still looking at the falls but I saw a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

Without looking at me, she said "Oh, I can stop if you want."

Before I could even think about it, I replied "No…no it okay." Then before my courage failed, I said "Actually…it feels quiet good."

My mind went into overdrive as the reality of the words I said started to sink in. I had just giving Ember permission to play with my tail using her tail. I was confused as a gnorce I had just rammed and made his armor fall off but the truth was that I had told the truth. It really did feel good with her tail wrapping around my tail.

I then felt the urge to now act. It was confusing to say but it was just there, a nagging feeling that I had to do something, anything. I racked my, trying to figure out an action to take.

My thoughts then returned to that mini daydream I had. I had then decided to what to do.

Slowly, I lifted up my left wing and placed it over Ember. I saw her body jerk in surprise but that lasted an instant and she got even closer, savoring the comfort of my wing over her, like a protective blanket.

We stayed like that for well over a half an hour, not really talking but just enjoying each other company.

**I think I did justice with this chapter. That is all I have to say except…**

**This chapter was inspired by: Viperwatcher.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am glad that this story is so popular that I am actually thinking about continuing it after this one ends. But that is getting ahead of us so here is the next chapter.**

Portal Problems (Unexpected Surprise)

_Unknown POV_

I was sitting down at a table at a nearby diner in the village. I was holding a drink that was made especially for my body. I didn't order anything to eat.

I was not going to have time to eat it.

It was close to noon when I saw four other people sitting down at the table. After getting their drinks ordered and delivered, I said "Is everything ready?"

The one on the far left said "I got the portal all set up."

The next said "I managed to deliver the notes."

The third said "Everything is all set up ready to go."

I nodded my head in satisfaction. Everything was all set to go for tonight.

I turned to the last person and said "Do they suspect a thing?"

He replied "It was hard to keep them in the dark when 'someone' had to blabber to the entire village." He said the last part to the person on the left.

He replied "Hay, it's not my fault that my wife has to act like a girl and yammer about any secret she hears."

Before an argument came out, I said "It does not matter now. All that is important is that they get to the portal." I then got up and paid for the drinks and said "This will be a success, I just know it."

Everyone nodded their head and we dismiss, some to complete the last few details needed while others were going home. I made my way back to my home and wife with one thought in my mind.

"Spyro is so going to freak out about this."

_Later that day…Spyro's POV_

I was racing to the Realms Portal, going as fast as my legs would carry me.

I had gotten a message…well more like a cry for help from the penguins of Frostbite Village. The report said that they were under attack by gnorces which I found strange since I managed to drive them back to their home world.

Not that it matter, they still needed help and I was determined to save them and maybe kick a few gnorces butt.

As I made my way to the portal, I notice that another dragon was already there. The dragon was looking at the machine, trying to figure out how it works no doubt. I was about to tell him off until I noticed that the dragon was actually a dragoness.

It was Ember.

As I got closer, I saw that she turned around and was just as surprised to see me here just as I was surprised to see her there. I quickly asked "What are you doing here?"

She looked really worried and she replied "one of the students was playing around this portal and it somehow activate and transport him to a place called Frostbite Village." She stammered a bit as she chocked a fresh set of tears and said "I…I was hoping…to figure out how to use it and rescue him. But, I can't seem to activate it."

I looked at her eyes and said "I…I can't let you go."

She looked shocked at my answer and replied "And why not Spyro, you think I'm going to get hurt, I'm going to get cold. I tougher then I look."

"Your student is about to be in the middle of a battlefield."

She looked even more scared but I saw an iron-hard determination etched in her eyes. She replied "All the more reason for me to go."

I groaned when I realized that I could not change her mind and said "Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?"

She replied quickly "No, now help me get this piece of junk working."

I gave a sigh and started setting the code for the activation of this portal and the one at Frostbite Village. I heard Ember say "You learn an important lesson today Spyro."

"I turned to look at her and said "And what that might be?"

"That females always win arguments when it comes to younglings."

I gave a chuckle and made a mental note not to get into an argument with any females when the subject of younglings was involved.

I pushed the activation button and the portal opened up. It was glowing purple and was emitting a vortex that was causing a sucking motion around it. I tuned to look at Ember and said "Ready?"

She nodded her head and we both jump into the portal.

I felt the same feeling I always feel when going through portals. The feeling of being pulled in all direction was overwhelming but I knew it would be over soon.

I saw the end approaching and braced myself for exit. I closed my eyes and prepared for the cold to assault my body.

I landed on the ground but something was different.

For starters, I felt warm.

The second thing was that I had just tasted…sand?

I opened my eyes and found that I was on a beach. The setting sun was almost about to kiss the water on the horizon. It was truly beautiful.

I tried to get up but I felt something keeping me pinned down. I maneuvered my head and found Ember's body on top of mine. I was able to see her eyes and saw that they were closed. I assumed that she must have passed out during the teleportation.

I heard her groan and she said "Man…how do you survive that?"

I gave a small smile and said "Practice Ember…now, can you please get off of me."

I saw her face show realization of our…situation and gave a devilish smile and said "Aww…but I feel so comfortable right where I am at Spyro."

I replied "Well…I don't so can you please get off of me."

"Aww…your no fun." She replied but still got off of me so I was able to stand.

Ember looked around and said "This doesn't look like Frostbite Village."

I replied "The portal must have malfunction or something…what I wonder is why it sent us here?"

"I don't know" she replied before she spotted something and said "Spyro look, over there."

I followed her gaze and notice that there was an open umbrella sticking out near the shore line. I felt my instincts kicking in and said "Wait here, I'm going to check it out."

I then heard Ember said "It's just an umbrella Spyro, it's not like it's going to kill you or anything."

"Can't be too careful Ember." I replied and started to walk over to it.

As I got closer to it, I notice that there was also a picnic basket and a towel big enough for two dragons to lie down comfortably. I went around the site, keeping my eyes and ears open. My nose was sniffing the air but was unable to pick up any scents.

I then said in a loud voice "Alright Ember it's clear."

I saw her walk up and immediately got down on the towel. She gave a relax sigh and said "this is the life, but I am still worried about that kid and the town."

I went over to the basket and saw that there was a note on top of it.

I opened it up and read it.

_Dear Spyro and Ember,_

_We so totally fooled you guys. There was no danger at all; we just needed you to activate the portal. I hope you are not mad at us. A return portal will appear in the morning. In the mean time, enjoy your night at Dragon Shores._

_Signed _(In their own way of signing a letter)

_Sparx_

_Hunter_

_Sgt. Maj. Byrd_

_Blink_

I gave a small laugh and handed the note to Ember. She read the note and gave a sigh of relieve before saying "Why go through all the trouble to get us alone?"

"I have no idea" I took a deep breath and said "But at least we have some time to ourselves."

I saw an evil smile form on Ember's mouth and she said "Yep it's just you…and…me."

I started too sweet as her mouth got closer to mine. I then felt her claw touch my chest and she said "Tag" and ran off to the water.

I was stunned as the gears in my head were trying to figure out what happen and when it did, I finally said "Not for long Ember."

I ran into the water where Ember was already at.

We played tag just like back in the old days. I felt really good just to act like we were friends again. I happen to notice how the water seems to stick on her scales and reflect on her pick scales. It was beautiful.

When the sun was starting to set on the sky, we made our way back to our site. I lied down on the blanket and Ember lied next to me on my left.

I got a bit closer to her so I could wrap my tail around her. I had to admit, it felt right for some reason. I saw her look at me as I looked at her. We both had the same eyes and we both had the same feelings.

The feeling of love

I had never felt it before, and yet it was almost like I had felt it before. I realized that it was always there when I was on a date with Ember. However, at this place at this moment, the feeling was so strong that there was no question about denying it.

I said "Ember…have…have you ever felt like…like you needed to…be with…someone. Like, when they are next to you, you feel happy but when they are gone, it's like…like a needle in your heart."

Ember then replied "Yeah Spyro, I have" in a calm caring voice.

I took a deep breath and said "Do…do you…feel it…now."

I could feel my face blush and I knew that Ember was also blushing as well. However, she still had the courage to say the one word that changed everything.

"Yes."

I felt my heart skyrocket to the heavens. I felt invincible and capable of doing anything. Not wanting to lose the momentum, I replied "I feel the same way Ember…I…I"

"Yes Spyro?" I saw her eyes light up, like she knew the answer but wanted to hear me say it.

"I…I…" I took a deep breath and said "I…love you Ember."

I felt the desire to get closer to her. I scooted closer, placing a wing over her and rubbing next to her. Her scales felt so warm…so good when next to me.

I saw her face light up in surprised before her eyes started to water up. I knew that they were tears of joy and she reply "Oh Spyro…I love you too."

Our mouths got closer…

And closer…

And closer…

The moment our lips connect. I felt a tidal wave of emotions. I was feeling relief, happiness, lust, love, and so much more. The kiss was so sweet…so tender that it was almost addictive as sheep.

Well almost.

I wish the kiss would have last longer but all things must end. When we separated, I was panting as my mind was going through a blender and my heart was leaping with joy.

I heard Ember asked "Was…was that your first kiss?"

"…yeah" I said

She gave a small smile and said "Good" and brought her mouth back for another passionate kiss.

**Well, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that Spyro and Ember are now in love and we all know what comes next after love *coughs* lemon *choughs*. The bad news, this is the last T rated chapter for this story. So those of you who are under the age of 18, the next chapter may not be suited for you. However, the choice of reading it is all up to you and I will not be held responsible if by reading the M rated chapter, you go 'Ewwwwww' Or something.**

**Longest Comment EVER**

**Chapter inspired by bizzleb.**

**Read and Review please**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is time to get all M-rated on this story.**

Desires are a Pain

I was hit by the arrow of love and boy was I hit hard.

We managed to get back to the village in the morning but told no one how it went. We had decided that it was our personal moment and should be only known by us.

I have had my friends hounding me about what had happen but I did not cave in.

I was too busy in my daydreams.

My whole mind was almost focused on Ember. I was remembering all the dates we were on. I could remember how she help me conquered my tied tongue and my fears of her getting close to her.

However, my thoughts were always about the beach.

What happen on that beach well…it felt so…right for some reason. It was hard to explain but that moment we kissed, it was like everything was right in the world. I was feeling happiness, love, and…

Desire?

It was strange but it was there. It was hard to describe. It was like a nagging feeling, a feeling that told me that I wanted…needed to be with Ember.

I was heading back to my house, trying to get my head sorted out. I looked up at the sky and notice that the moon was starting to rise.

I went inside the house thinking that I just needed some sleep to help calm my nerves.

I got into my bed, having a quick thought about the fact that it seems so empty of late, and fell asleep.

However, a well rested sleep was not something my mind wanted me to have.

_Dream_

I was back at the Silver Lake. The night sky was calm and peaceful. The fireflies were dancing around and the moon was shining down on the lake.

I looked around, trying to make sense of why I was here when I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Spyro…where are we?"

I turned around and standing a few feet behind me, in all of her radiant glow, was Ember.

She was just as beautiful as I remember. Each of her pick scales were shinning in the moonlight. Her wings looked like they were made of silk.

She was confused to say the least but there was something else. I saw that her mouth had a ghost of a smile on them.

She then asked "Are we alone?"

I looked around, trying to see and hear if anyone was there.

There was no one.

"I…I don't think so Ember."

I saw that ghost smile rise a bit and she said "That's good. Then that means it just you…" she started to get closer to me "…and me"

She rubbed against me and I let out an involuntary moan. I didn't know where that came…nor did I really care. All I wanted was for Ember to continue to do what she was doing.

"You like this?" she asked in a voice I never heard her have. It sounded…naughty.

"Yeah" I replied, not really caring what I was thinking.

"Good…cause it will get a whole lot…better." She replied in the same naughty tone.

I got excited about the fact that I was going to experience pleasure that was better than the rubbing I had just received.

"Now roll over…and spread your legs out." She commanded

A part of me was confused while the other part was curious. I did as she asked and I watched with my tongue hanging out as she slowly crawled on top of me.

She started to nip and lick at my neck which caused me to moan and giggle in bliss. She kept going, determination and lust etched in her eyes.

And that was when I felt the inflation again.

However this time, it was getting really bloated that I was almost thought I was going to burst. I felt a moment of discomfort in my lower region and hear Ember give a small yelp of surprise.

We both look to the lower area and I saw something…strange.

It was like my body opened up and this…thing was sticking out of it. I felt blood rushing down to that area and saw it throbbing almost involuntary.

The weird part was that I should feel a sense of pride on how big that…thing was. It was then that I remember Tomas saying that the inflation I was feeling was something males called a 'dragonhood'.

I had a feeling that this was mine and judging by Ember surprised look, she was thinking the same thing.

Before I could think, I said "Big enough for you?"

She turned back to me and I saw that her eyes were now showing complete bliss. She replied "There is only one way to find out."

She slowly brought her face lower and lower to my dragonhood. Her mouth and tongue were licking at everyplace they could get to while her front paws were feeling the muscles I had gotten during my adventures.

Her head finally reached my dragonhood and she eyed it hungrily. Before I could ask what was wrong, she licked it.

Pleasure…so much pleasure came through my body that I was almost overwhelmed. I could barely think…barely breath as Ember continued to lick it.

I was arching my back, praying that this was not all. I wanted to feel more pleasure and I wanted Ember to feel the same way.

I then felt a build-up coming in my lower area. Fearing that it might signal the end, I tried to resist. However, it was at that moment that Ember decided to put my dragonhood inside her mouth and started to make sucking noises.

I was in pure bliss. I was moaning and painting as my love continued to suck with more intensity and speed.

The release came closer and it felt bigger. I tried to fight it but it was a losing battle.

I gave a scream as I felt my dragonhood twitch and release a liquid inside Ember mouth.

I was completely unaware of what was around me. The only thing I could fell was the release of the liquid and the only thing I could hear was the sound of Ember drinking it.

When it was over, I felt Ember release my dragonhood from her mouth and said "That was fun, but now it is time for the main event."

Eager to see and feel the 'main event' I watched as Ember crawled up until her rear end was over my dragonhood.

_End Dream_

I bolted up from my sleep. That was so unexpected that I was painting as if I was actually was at the lake with Ember and she was Sucking on my dragonhood.

I then felt something wet below me. I looked down and saw that my dragonhood was out and already leaking out some of that liquid.

A part of me was curious about what that liquid was but I was still too tired to really think about it. I lay back down and went to sleep, glad that I was no longer haunted by that dream.

_Ember POV (around the same time)_

I got myself all cleaned up and ready for my beauty sleep. There was a special event coming up tomorrow afternoon and I knew I had to look my best if I wanted to go with Spyro.

Ahh…Spyro. Just the thought of him send a good feeling throughout my body. When we were at that beach and he told me his feelings and we shared that first kiss, it felt like I was in one of my old fantasies.

Only this one was much better.

I lied down on the bed and went to sleep. However, it seems that I had one more fantasy left to experience.

_Dream_

I woke up to find myself lying on my back in an unfamiliar bed. I was confused as to where I was at when I notice a strong sent enter the room. I looked over and my heart leapt with joy.

It was Spyro.

He looked like what he did at the beach. He was tall, proud, princely, and…and

Hard?

I was not kidding; I saw the sight of Spyro's own dragonhood hanging out of his body. I wanted to move but for some reason I was stuck.

"Don't struggle Ember…I want to help you." Spyro said in a caring voice I have always known. He was sitting next to me so I was unable to see his dragonhood.

"Wait…why would I want to even see Spyro's dick?" I thought

I then heard Spyro say "Ember…do you want me to make you feel like a queen?"

The question was asked so sweet that I replied "Yes…Spyro, make me feel like a queen."

He nodded his head and started to walk to my lower region. I was shocked by his action and tried to close up my legs but Spyro somehow knew how to coax them out again.

He brought his mouth closer to my own sacred area. I could feel his hot breath on my entrance and it made me squirm in delight. I then felt something small and wet enter that area.

It was Spyro tongue.

It started to giggle as Spyro started to eat me out. He was taking his time, making sure he got every single drop of my juices before going deeper inside of me.

As he went deeper, my giggling turned to moaning and I started to squirm which turned into trashing as Spyro touched deeper nerve endings.

He then found a part of my body called the g-spot. I saw the corners of his mouth curve in a smile as he shot his tongue and landed on that spot. I gave a large moan as a result.

As he continued to play around with that spot, I felt my lower body start to build. I knew what was coming and tried to hold it back.

However, Spyro, constant teasing of my lower body finally caused me to burst all over his face. He licks up as much as he could before putting his eyes on me and saying "You tasted sweet, but now it's time for some real fun."

I watched as he starts to climb on top of me, positioning his dragonhood over my wet entrance. I knew I was panting as I waited for him to enter me for the first time.

_End Dream_

I woke up with a shout and the feel of a wet spot on my lower area. I looked down and saw that my entrance was wet and already dripping. I gave a brief sigh and thought "I hope that is the last dream I have of that for a while."

**Wow…double semi-lemons. How many stories do you know offer you that on a single chapter. I seriously I had no idea what I was doing when I was doing this chapter but I think it turned out well. I gave a semi lemon for the boys and a semi lemon for the girls. Let me know if they are good.**

**Read and review please**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Got one last little thing that I need to add before I move on to the final event. It is the first joint work chapter.**

Parties are not always fun

The invitation came in the mail a few weeks ago.

It was from an old friend of mine who I help get a business of his started up. I had told him that it was no big deal but he insisted that he had to owe me something.

I had just never thought that it would be an invitation to his four daughter's sixteenth birthday party.

The invitation also says I could bring a guest. I have asked Sparx about going but he said he had plans that night. I did the same for Hunter, Sgt Maj Byrd, and Blink but they were also busy. The only other person I could think of was Ember.

And that is what scares me.

Ever since the vivid dream I had, I have been doing my best to avoid Ember. I also had the sense that Ember was doing the same thing. A part of me was curious but I knew that I was not going to miss this party and I thought that Ember might enjoy it as well.

So I have been trying to catch her to ask her. However, when I ever see her and start to talk to her, she would run off.

I decided to go on the offensive. I got a bundle of roses and made my way to Ember's house.

I went up to the house and knocked on the door. I heard the sound of claws scrapping against wood. I straighten up a bit and calmed my mind so I was able to think clearly.

Ember was the one to answer to it.

She let out a gasp of surprise before collecting her emotions and saying "Is there something I can do for you Spyro?"

I was hurt a bit at the way she was treating me. It was like she was keeping her guard up. I gave a sigh and showed her the flowers. I then said "I didn't know what flowers you may like but these are honest flowers and the best I could find."

She was surprised but didn't reject the gift. I waited while she went inside to put the roses in a vase. When she came back, I notice that her mood was a bit brighter than before.

"They are honest flowers." She replied and I nodded my head.

I took a deep breath and said "Ember…" she nodded her head and motion for me to continue "Do you want to go to a birthday party with me?"

I could see the confusion go on her face and she asked "A…birthday…party?"

"Yeah…it a sweet sixteen for the daughters of an old friend I help a while back."

I saw that her face was the same as one who was trying to decide on something. I waited for a good couple of minutes as she pondered the offer. It was not really a date per-say but I hope that does not cause her to reject the offer.

Finally she replied "I would love to go Spyro. It would be nice to be in a relaxing environment."

"Great" I replied "I'll pick you up a week from now and we can head out to the party."

"What time are you going to be here?"

"7:00"

"Okay, Spyro I'll see you then."

I went back to my house, glad to be hanging out with Ember and going to a party at a friend's house.

What I didn't know at the time…was that this was going to really test our relationship.

_One Week Later_

We were walking down to the house side by side. We had our scales clean and our horns polished. I was holding a bag that had four presents for the girls. I had helped picking them out thanks to Ember.

One present was some jewelry, two were a type of make-up kit, and the last was a book titled "The Teenager's guide to Puberty, Girls Version."

I turned to Ember and said "You think they will like it?"

She nodded her head and said "I know I would if I got them on my sixteenth birthday."

I gave a sigh and said "Ember…you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know Spyro."

"Then…what's wrong?"

"Wh…what do you mean?" she asked a bit hesitant.

"You seem so distant around me. Was it something I said or what happen on the beach." I said the last part with a bit of a hurt in my voice.

She quickly replied "No Spyro, you did nothing wrong. It just…just…"

"Just what Ember"

She did not meet my eyes. She cast them down and said "I feel so weak" in a quiet tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream…about you…uh…'doing' me."

"Oh…OH" I said as realization hit my body.

"I thought I was going back to the way I was before and I…I didn't want that to happen." I notice that she was starting to cry.

I said nothing but put my wings and arms around her, hoping for her to find comfort in my loving embrace. When I felt her tears reduce to sobs, I said "Ember…I don't blame you for having this dream. I had one just like it. I…I think that it is natural that we had something like that. I don't hate you for that."

She looked up at me and said "You…don't"

"No of course not Ember" I replied back giving one of my trade-mark grins.

Ember gave a sweet laugh and said "thank you for understanding Spyro."

Feeling the moment upon us at the time, I gave her a quick peck on the check. She did the same thing and we found ourselves kissing passionately. I felt my desire for her start to rise but I manage to hold them back.

When we broke off, I said "We should get to the party."

"Yeah, I don't want to miss out on all the free food." Ember replied

We continued to make our way to the party, this time acting more like couples then friends.

The party was in full swing as we approached the house. It was a three story place and was specially designed with dragons in mind. The main party was taking place in the backyard and in the first floor.

I found that my friend who invited me was the greeter of the party. We approached and his smile widens a whole lot.

"Spyro boy you made It." he replied in a happy tone before looking at Ember "And this must be your guest."

"We are glad to be here." I said in a happy tone before asking "Where can I put the presents."

"Down in the living room." He said

We started walking inside the house. However before we got inside, I heard my friend say "Keep an eye on the birthday girls. They have been acting very…strange of late."

I turned to look at him but he was already greeting the next group of people. I gave a shrug and we went inside the house.

The room was all deck out for a sweet sixteen. There were a lot of dragons who must have been friends of the four girls. The living room was almost packed with presents for the four girls. I put the presents down and went over to the kitchen to get something to eat. Ember did the same thing and we then went out to the backyard.

The backyard was also filled with people. There was an area designed for kids in which Ember insisted on taking a look. I gave a small smile and allowed her to go.

As she went over, I thought about what my friend had said. I thought he was joking but I wasn't too sure. I decided to keep my eyes on them to make sure that they didn't try anything strange.

I felt someone come next to me and gave a small smile when I smell the scent of Ember. I said "So how were the kids?"

She replied "Oh they were just lovely." There was a pause before she said "I have always hoped to have kids of my own."

I gave a small smile at the thought of seeing Ember with a child. I knew she would be a perfect mother. For some strange reason, I also had myself in that picture, with another child. We sat next to each other, watching the two younglings playing with each other.

I gave a small sigh. However, Ember heard that and said "What wrong Spyro?"

I turned to look at her, the memories of that daydream still in my mind. I gave a small kiss and said "Nothing, I was just daydreaming."

"Oh…about what" she asked curiously.

I got closer so I could whisper to her ear and said "You…me…and two kids."

I saw her blush and we went back inside.

It was at that moment that the four birthday girls started to come down to the party.

The first one was a dragoness with a red body color. Her tail was set with a flaming red spade and her underbelly was orange color. Her wings were red.

Her name was Magma.

The second was a dragoness who had green scales and a much darker pink underbelly then Ember. She had a pink flower on her tail and brown wings.

This one was called Elementia.

The third had a silver body with a white underbelly. She had a deadly scythe like tail piece. Her wings were also silver. She was called Hail.

The last one was a dragoness named Voltia. She has a white body with a purple underbelly that was much lighter than mine so it almost didn't look like purple. She had a feather spade tail end and her wings were colored white.

They all were wearing a type of color necklace that represent their color. Magma was red; Hail was a dark blue while Elementia was a lighter blue. Voltia was a yellow one.

I had a bad feeling about those four.

It was not that I thought that they were bad kids or anything like that. It's just that I have seen the face that those two had.

It was the same face Ember had when she was trying to get me to marry her.

I took Ember to the eating area, now realizing what my friend warring was about. I looked at Ember and said "I need a favor from you."

"What is it Spyro?"

"I need you to sneak into the girls' room and see how crazy they are for me."

"How do you know they are going for you?"

"Trust me, I have that feeling I got when you and I were younger and you were trying to get me to marry you."

She ponders the question and said "Alright, I will. I am not going to let some pretty faces get in the way of my investment."

Despite the situation, I couldn't help laughing and saying "Taking ownership on me already."

She looks at me straight in the eyes and said "You know it." before heading out to mingle and get to the stairs.

I gave a deep breath to calm my nerves and started to put some distance between me and them.

It didn't take long for Ember to get back. She did inform me that the four girls were crazy about me but she also learn that they were not in heat, so at least they won't be too aggressive if they find me.

I decided to have a dance with Ember. She had agreed to it and we made our way onto the dance floor. I notice that most people decided to get off to allow us room.

I paid no attention and focused on the dragoness of my dreams as we danced to a slow song.

The dance was nice and beautiful. I felt the world disappear around me until the only thing I could hear was the music. The only thing I could see was the face of Ember, and the only thing I could feel was the unyielding love for her.

Our faces got closer and closer as the music got closer to the end. We were centimeters away from kissing when a voice shouted "Hold it right there."

The music stopped and I was now aware of my surroundings. I noticed that the four birthday girls were now entering the dance floor. They all had an annoyed look but I also noticed the lust on their face.

Magma said "Now why do you want that old hag when you could have four cakes like us?"

I was ticked, but my anger was nothing but a candle compared to the ranging inferno that was coming from Ember. She stepped closer to her and said "You want a piece of me girlfriend?"

Volta replied "No thanks, we don't want old dragon."

The four girls' laugh which only got Ember really mad

I notice that her necklace started to glow. I was curious but before I could ask, I heard Ember say "Spyro…get down."

I did as she asked. The moment my belly hit the ground, I felt an intense heat coming from above. There was a bright flash and I closed my eyes to protect them.

When I opened them, I noticed that the four girls were staggering like they were blinded and Ember was barely standing. I quickly got her above me so I could carry her. I then made my way to my friend and said "I need to get her to a bed. I'm taking her home. It was a nice party."

He nodded his head and I took off, heading back to my house with Ember.

**This is it. The next chapter is the main event.**

**Chapter was inspired by Leader of the Wolf Pack.**

**Characters not my own belong to Lumino Drago.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. Here is the new chapter.**

Rest and Relaxation (Or is it?)

The only thing I heard was the sound of my paws crushing the grass. I could feel Ember's breaths coming in nice and steady which means that she was not in any danger. I assume that she needed to recover from the move that she did back at the party.

That was where my thoughts were at right now. The attack happened so fast that I was unable to figure out what happen. I was surprise that Ember even had such an ability. I was curious as to where she got it from and why I have not heard of it.

And, for some strange reason, it got me turned on.

I was not kidding with myself. The fact that Ember was that strong was actually getting me excited for her and also my desire for her to rise. I was able to keep in check by focusing on the path in front of me.

Another thing I now notice was how light Ember was. There was just enough weight for me to register that she was on my back but that was it. I believe that I could carry her all the way around the world.

I heard Ember stirred but didn't wake up. I picked up the pace a bit, eager to make it home before she got up. I would have preferred her to be in bed before that time.

We got to the house and I went in, making sure that the door was lock so that no one would be able to get in.

I made my way upstairs and thought about putting Ember in the guest bedroom. However, before I could put much thought on it, I passed that room and was now in the master bedroom. I gave a shrug and placed Ember on the bed, making sure that her head was held up by pillows.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, watching the steady rise and fall of Ember's chest. My thoughts were returning to the constant vision I had of Ember sleeping in my bed. I thought it ironic and decided to go and get something for her to eat when she got up.

As I stood at the open door, I took one look back at Ember and notice how beautiful she was laying there on my bed. I gave a small smile and went to the kitchen.

_Ember POV_

Warmth

That was the first thing I noticed when I started to regain my awareness. It felt so good just to be wrapped up in these covers and rest.

"Wait…covers?" I thought as I tried to focus my eyes on what was wrapped around me. Sure enough, they were bed covers.

I tried to lift my head but found that was still beyond my strength. I was able to look around to find that I was in a simple master bedroom. What was strange was that this place radiates with protection and safety.

I thought that it was just me being silly and tried to go back to sleep. However, the first thing I notice was a…scent entering my nose.

It was masculine in so many ways. It was begging me to inhale more, to be accepted by the drug like substance that was coming from all around me. The scent was familiar to me but I couldn't place my mind on it.

I took another breath of the scent and found my mind starting to warp. My thoughts were getting…dirtier and I found it impossible for me to maintain a coherent thought for longer than a few seconds.

That was the moment I started to daydream.

Well…more like fantasizing really. I was imagining the dragon that lives in this room. I was picturing his broad body, his well-formed muscles, his perfect horns, majestic tail. Oh, it was so much I was actually getting a little wet in my womanhood.

It was then that I heard a doorknob rattling. My entire mind and body were all thinking the same thing.

He's coming back.

I was about to find out who brought me from the party and let me rest in their home. I was almost bursting with excitement and if I had the energy, I would jump out of the bed, open the door, and tackle whoever was behind it in a frenzied attack.

I watched as the door opened and who I saw did not disturb my state, but rather enhanced it.

It was my boyfriend, Spyro.

He was holding a leg of some kind of animal in his mouth. I saw that his eyes were up in surprise, probably about that fact that I was already up, but not about.

As we looked into each other's eyes, my mind was busy processing this new information. The first thing I realized was that I smelled the scent of Spyro the whole time. I also realized that it was almost the same situation as the dream I had a few days ago.

It was then that my hormones started to kick in.

I now had a strange feeling in my body. My mind was also affected and it was telling me that I had to get Spyro to get closer to me. I…wanted him to be on top of me, his manhood inside of me, pounding the life out of me. I…wanted to taste it, to hold it, to feel it inside of me.

My eyes shot open in realization.

It did not matter if I like it or not nor if Spyro's scent was the cause, but I was now in heat.

I put on a devilish smile.

_Spyro POV_

When I opened the door, I found that Ember was awake. I was relieved that she was finally up, even if she didn't have the strength to get up.

She was staring at me with a surprised look. I guess she didn't realize that she was now in my house, in my bed.

I then notice a smile start to form on her face. Unlike the others, this one gave me the creeps for some reason. I involuntary took a step back and place the deep leg I had in my mouth on the ground before saying "Are…are you feeling…alright there Ember?"

"I feel fine…Spyro." She replied, putting a bit more…seductive quality when saying my name.

I was starting to get nervous. Part of me wanted to get out of there fast while the other part wanted to see where this was going.

I pointed to the leg and said "I got you some food, in case you were hungry."

"Why don't you bring it over here Spyro?" she replied.

I gave a half shrug and got the leg into my mouth again. A part of my brain was trying to tell me to be suspicious about Ember actions but my sense of protectiveness was overriding that thought.

I put the leg down and watched as Ember started to eat it. She was eating like it was her last meal. However, she never took her eyes off me and that smile never went away.

I then said "Well…you need to rest up so…I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

I turned to leave but before I could get more than a few steps, I heard Ember say "But I do need you Spyro."

I was curious to say the least but a part of me was suspicious. I went back to the bed and sat down on it, never taking my eyes off of Ember.

It was then that the problems started to come up.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that a new smell was entering my nose. It smelled like a bouquet of roses. It was addictive, like a drug and I found it hard for me to stay focus.

I was barely aware of Ember, who had gotten closer to me and rubbing against me. I was in heaven right now and I didn't want her to stop.

However, all good things must come to an end and that was exactly what happened.

When I noticed that she had stopped, I asked "Why did you stop?"

She replied in a voice that was laced with lust "Oh that was just a warm-up. It gets a lot better."

I started to get excited about the fact that there was a way for me to feel this feeling, whatever it was, in a more heighted way. There was a nagging part of my mind that was telling me to get out of there but I was oblivious to it. I was smelling the scent of roses and Ember was treating me like a hero, which I was as a matter of fact.

"Now…" she stated "Why don't you sit up and let me do all the work, my big, sexy, hero."

I nodded my head and got up so my head was resting on the bed rest. I watched as Ember was eying every part of my body, her smile growing larger as she liked what she saw.

It was during that moment respite when my mind was able to tell me that something was amiss. I thought about it for a bit and concluded that there was something wrong but decided to act along and see where Ember was going.

She started to crawl on top of me, trying to get as close as possible. I felt my heart start to speed up and I was starting to hyperventilate. I watched as Ember got closer to my mouth but instead of kissing me, she moved passed my muzzle and whisper into my ear in a very seductive voice "Come on Spyro…fuck me."

That was the trigger that sent me in overdrive. I knew what was going on and I knew I was not going to lose my innocence and Ember's as well in some heat induced trance.

I pushed Ember off and made my way out of the room, I could hear the sound of Ember starting to cry but I knew better. I went to the door and opened it. However, before I left, I said in a cold voice "Get your head together Ember."

I closed the door and locked it to make sure that she didn't try anything funny. I went to the guest room and went to sleep, my thoughts on how to try to make it up to Ember and to get her out of that trance.

**This took a lot of work and I think I am pleased with how it turned out. Once again, sorry for the delay but I had a moment of writer's block when doing this one.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**So…yeah next chapter and all**

Making Amends

_Spyro POV_

I yawned as I got up from my bed. I was sleeping in a room I would reserve for my guests but due to the current situation, I decided to stay as far away as possible. The reason was quite simple really.

Ember was in her heat.

I knew after I took a quick look at a book that was helping me understand my puberty stage. There was a chapter that states those dragonesses are able to go into a frenzied state which can be activating by two conditions. The first in prolong exposure to a male scent and the second is a period state that happens on a week that had been called 'Mating season'.

I knew it was not that time so that must mean that she had inhaled too much of my scent. I knew I should have put her in the guest room, which was an area I rarely visit and there for not as heavy on my scent as the master bedroom but my body took me there before I could process it.

I was still wondering about that, in addition to other things.

I gave another yawn and slowly made my way out of the room. I could hear the subtle sounds of Ember crying. I ignored them and went to the kitchen; my only action was getting breakfast and sending something at Ember. A part of me wanted to see what she was crying about, but I remember that the last time I check on her when she was crying, it was only fake tears and she tried to seduce me again.

_Ember POV_

"What was I thinking?" I shouted in my head. I was pacing around Spyro's room, angry with myself and ignoring his scent through sheer force of will.

It had been a week since I got here and I could barely remember what had happen. All of my memories of that time were of the moments that Spyro came into the room up into when he left.

I was also angry with myself for not being able to control myself enough to prevent my hormones from taking over. It was like I was back to my old self and I knew that was one personality that Spyro was not okay with that personality.

I was also depressed that I may have lost my relationship with Spyro. Every time he came in, he looked so stone cold and depressed that it was so not like him. I had hope that he would forgive me but it is starting to look bleak.

It was then that I noticed a different smell entering my nose. I knew it was breakfast being cooked which means that Spyro will be delivering it soon, which means another chance to try and talk to him.

I gave a sigh of defeat and went back to the bed, trying to get myself comfortable for when he comes.

_Spyro POV_

I went to the master bedroom, which was holding my guest. My heart was torn on multiple areas as each was based on a feeling I had towards her. One part of my heart actually did enjoy what she was doing while another was starting to question our relationship. I gave a sigh and thought "It's not I don't want this to end, but that was a real bump on this smooth ride."

I reached the room and the first thing I did was smelled the door to check to see if I could smell the scent of roses. I knew that was Ember scent and even thought a part of me like it, I was still worried that it was going to affect my brain again.

I was a bit surprised when I couldn't but I still kept my guard up. I unlocked the door and went inside, holding Ember's breakfast.

I saw that Ember was currently lying on the bed, looking at me with such a depressed face. The look also got me a bit depressed as well but that still didn't lower my guard. She had done that trick before.

However, there was something…different about this time compared to the last. The last time she pulled this stunt, the room was heavy with her scent and I could see the lust hidden behind the eyes. None of those things were present this time.

A gave a mental sigh and my thoughts returned back to all the time I had spent with her. I could remember the laughs we shared, the time we cuddled, and our first kiss.

I put Ember dish down and said "How…how do you feel…Ember?"

I saw her face now added her sadness and she replied "I…I'm sorry Spyro. I…I was not in control of my hormones. I hope you can forgive me."

I gave a small smile. I knew that she was not in control and the fact that she admits it was always the first step. It was then that I realize that I was never mad at her for doing what her hormones were telling her to do. I had to also admit that it might have been my fault for putting her into that position but I had no idea that it would affect her so I pushed that thought out of my head.

I went over to my bed, ignoring the breakfast that was lying on the floor. I got to the bed and sat down on it so that I was facing Ember. I notice that she was confused about what I was doing and I gave a small laugh to myself. I then said "I was surprised about your actions Ember…but I never hated you and I never will."

I saw her face light up and she got up to a sitting position and said "You mean it?"

"Of course I do Ember." I replied and gave her a quick peck on the check. I heard her giggle and that sent my heart aflutter.

The moment was now upon us and I found myself scouting closer to Ember. I noticed that she was doing the same thing.

We were now next to each other. I decided to lay down backside for some reason. I found that it was a smart move because Ember then placed her head on my chest. I could tell that she was listing to the sound of my heart beating as it put her in a hypnotic state.

I then stated to feel my own desire for her start to rise. I realized that the only way I was going to get rid of them was for them to get what they want. And, I knew that they wanted Ember.

I gave a sigh which Ember heard because she asked "Is something wrong Spyro?"

I gave a small smile and said "You know that stuff you were doing to me last week when you got on your heat?"

"Yeah" she replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It…actually felt quite good and I was…hoping that…maybe…we…could continue it?"

I saw her face light up in both surprise and happiness. However, she went solemn again and said "Spyro…I…uh…I have to tell you something."

"What is it my love?"

"If…we…were to continue…there are two things that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked curious

Her face was impassive as she said "the first thing is that I will feel pain the moment you…uh…'enter' me. The second thing is that there might be a chance for a child to be created."

Shock entered my mind as I now understood what Tomas had said about my dragonhood being 'a key to preserving the dragon race'. It all made sense now.

My thoughts went to the concept of having a child. For some strange reason, I felt like that it wasn't a bad idea.

It didn't take me long to decide.

I then said "I understand and I will not give up on you Ember, though it will pain me. As for the chance of a child, I wouldn't mind having a hair."

I saw her face light up in joy and she said "So…that means…"

I cleared my throat and said "Ember…would you be my mate for always and eternity?"

She practically tackled me as she replied "Oh yes Spyro…yes I will."

**Again, I had some problems with writer's block but I think it turned out alright.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well…I know you have been waiting for this. I learned a lot from reviews of my last lemon and I hope that this one will be better.**

When Life Hands You Lemons…

_Later that night in Spyro POV_

We had decided to wait until tonight before we made our partnership official. We spent that time going back and forth between my house and Ember's house. We were moving some of her personal belonging to my house since we were going to be living together from now on. We are also going to deal with the house selling later…after our night of fun.

That particular event was what my mind was wrapped around most of the day. Even though I knew that I would not be feeling any pain, I still worried that I might do something wrong and hurt Ember. I voiced my concerns with her and she just replied that it was very sweet of me for caring and to not worry.

The truth was that I think that Ember was a bit turned on while I was lifting some of the more heavy furniture all on my own. She would be almost behind me, watching with those lusts filled eyes of her.

I had also token the time to study up on the art of mating. I was surprise about how many different ways there were about pleasing a male of a female. I took in as much as I can before the library closed and I made my way back home…and my soon-to-be-mate Ember.

When I opened the front door, I was shocked at what I saw.

There, sitting on the couch, was Ember and she was touching herself.

I watch in an almost hypnotic way as Ember slowly traced a circle around her womanhood. I could feel my tongue hanging out and hear myself panting.

It was then that Ember said "You want some of this big boy?" in a seductive voice.

I nodded my head, words lost in my current state. I heard Ember giggle and then replied "Well then…follow me."

She stopped her touching and slowly walked up to the master bedroom. Like an obedient child, I was quick to follow. I watched as Ember was deliberately swinging her tail and hips in reverse directions. One was going to the left while the other went right, giving me a moment view of her ass and pussy.

I let out a soft moan of excitement and felt my dragonhood partially expose itself. I was feeling my love and desire rise to new heights as my brain only told me how much I wanted…needed to mate with the dragoness of my dreams.

We got to the master bedroom and being the gentledragon I was, I opened the door for her. She put on a seductive smile and went inside; making sure that her tail ran my entire body length. I shivered at the touch.

We went inside the bedroom and I made sure that the door was lock to prevent people from coming in. I made my way up to the bed where Ember was already laying.

We got as close as possible and started to make-out. The kiss was full of passion that I ran my tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. After toying with me by refusing, she opened her mouth and the intensity of our kiss was magnitude. I used my front paws to feel her soft, tender, curves while she was feeling my muscles.

The kiss lasted a good long time. We had to stop because we ran out of breath. Once it was over, we looked into each other eyes content on being lost in their colors.

It was then that Ember said "Are you ready for some 'fun' Spyro?"

I replied with a grin "Whenever you are baby."

I let Ember get on top of me and she was kissing every part of my body she could. I also notice that she was taking deep breaths of my scent. It was then that I realized that I was doing the same thing.

My dragonhood was now fully exposed and Ember had her mouth hovering over it. I was painting in anticipation as I waited for Ember to make the first move.

I let out a groan as I felt Ember's tongue lick my dick. She continued to do it in a slow, careful way that was even turning me on even more. Her face was in complete bliss as she continued to lick me.

When I started to feel pressure in my lower area, Ember stopped. Before I could ask why, I let out a deeper moan of ecstasy.

Ember had taken my whole dick into her mouth. She was now sucking my dick like a soda in addition to using her impressive tongue to squeeze, wrapped and lick it all the way from base to tip.

I wanted to also make Ember explode as badly as I was about to. With that thought in mind, I said "Ember *moan* please let me *groan* taste your sweet juices."

She removed her mouth from my dick. I notice that it was throbbing and was on the verge of exploding. I saw that Ember face was now one of thought as she brought her hand and rubbed my harden dick, not at the same pace or intensity as before so I assume that she was just doing it to prevent me from relaxing.

Her face then light up and she replied "Why not. You deserve a reward for all the hard work you've done."

She then moved her body so that her rear-end was now facing me. I was painting again as I notice that her folds were slightly wet, possibly due to the recent sucking she had done.

I brought my head up and flick my tongue across her folds. I heard a gasp from her which meant that I was doing something right. I continued by gliding my tongue on it, earning me a deeper moan. Excited that I was doing a good job at, what the book called it…fore-play or something, I brought my muzzle closer and put my tongue in her for the first time.

I felt her walls start to constrict my tongue as I worked on slurping down as much of her sweet juices as possible. I gave a moan inside her womanhood which meant that Ember had renewed her assault on my dick.

We stayed in perfect harmony as we each worked on pleasing the other. We were determined to make the other one cum and started to increase our tempo at the same moment.

Naturally because I was already close to my first orgasm, I came first. I felt my dick getting harder and a filling feeling coming to my lower region. I was starting to spit out pre witch Ember was more than happy to suck up. I felt the pressure increase in my lower region until I roared inside of her and climax. I felt the twitch of my dragonhood before I blast of cum shot into Ember. I heard her drinking it but I was too busy with another problem.

For you see, it was at that moment that Ember had her first orgasm. It came out so unexpectedly that I was hard press to drink as much as I could. I few drops escaped my hungry mouth and fell on my chest.

We both tried to outrun our first as much as we could. When it finally ended, I took my muzzle from her pussy and examine the mess. I also felt Ember remove her mouth from my dick as well.

I saw that her mouth was a bit messy from having to drink up all that cum. I could only imagine how much of her cream was on my own face. I also knew that we had no intention of cleaning up the mess just yet.

We were far from done and I was itching for more.

I heard Ember say "Man Spyro, you must be a real hero for having such a massive cock." It was the truth in a sense; I learned that my dragonhood was actually twice the size of a normal one.

I gave a smirk and reply "Well...yours wasn't half-bad as well. I was practically blown away.

We fell into silence for a moment before I replied "So…how do you want to go for our first?"

She gave a lustful smile and instead of telling me, she just turns around, lowers her front legs, and lifts up her tail to reveal her treasure.

I then heard her say "Spyro…I would like for you to mount me for our first."

I nodded my head and placed my front paws on her back and maneuvered my dragonhood so that it was just brushing her entrance. I then said "Are you ready Ember?"

She gave an involuntary moan and replied "Yessss…please Spyro…fuck me and make me yours."

I nodded my head and enter her for the first time.

It was simply…amazing. It was like everything was right in the world. Her walls tried to hug my enlarged cock which only caused my pleasure to heighten. Before I started pounding, I felt a thin barrier blocking my advance. I knew at that moment what it was.

Ember's innocence

I was a bit worried. One part of me wanted to punch right through and give her the pounding of the lifetime. However, another part wanted me to stop now and go to sleep.

It was then that I remember my promise to Ember. How I was not going to quit on her if we decided to go all the way. I knew that if I stopped, I would be breaking my promise and betraying her. It was something I couldn't do.

However, before I broke it, I said "Are you ready Ember. I am about to pop you open."

I felt movement on Ember lower region and the rest of her body. I could tell that she was bracing herself for the pain. After a few minutes, she said "Okay Spyro…do it."

I nodded my head and drew back a bit before putting my whole weight on one thrust. I felt the barrier shatter and the cry of pain from Ember follow by a liquid coming on my cock. I assumed it was blood.

I didn't want to cause her anymore pain then was necessary so I didn't move at all until I felt the blood stop flowing and heard her breathing returning to normal. I did however ask "Are you ready."

I heard her paint a bit as she catches her breath before replying "Yeah…yeah I'm good."

I replied "I'm going to take it slow first."

She nodded her head and I started moving my hips back and forth.

I was getting a feeling of emptiness and fullness with each movement. I was also in complete bliss as the only sounds I could hear was every moan, gasp, and purr that was coming from Ember.

I then heard her say "Spyro…can you go *moan* a little…faster please."

I nodded my head and increased my tempo a bit. The feelings started to rise and I hear Ember making more sounds. Those sounds were turning me on and I was just barely keeping myself from pounding her.

She must have sense my thoughts because she said "Spyro…go…harder."

I went further into bliss as I started to pound at her.

Without me knowing what I was thinking, I said "Man Ember, you're so warm…and moist…and uh tight. She responded by adding her own motion, a counter-trust that was increasing her pleasure as well as mine.

I started to increase the tempo at my own paste, determined to make her feel an orgasm and to have my own. She was now screaming in pure bliss and lust as I asserted my control in our first mating session.

I could feel the pressure returning to my lower regions and from the feel of it, it was going to be bigger than the first.

I said "I…I'm…almost."

I heard Ember replied "Come on you sexy…sexy dragon. Spray your love inside of me. Make me feel the sweet pleasure of being full."

Those words push me over the edge. I screamed out "EMBER" as my dragonhood gave a twitch before I shot out a second, larger, seed inside of her. I heard her yelling my name as I felt my own cock being covered by her own orgasm as well.

Completely drained, I took my limp dragonhood out of Ember swollen pussy and put my head down on the pillow to rest. I felt movement to my right and gave a small smile as I wrapped my right arm around Ember neck while she placed her head on my chest.

I kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight my sweet Ember."

"Goodnight my loving mate. May we have a long healthy relationship and a loving family."

**I think I did very well on this compare to the last time I did one. Let me know what I need to improve on this. BTW I finished this chapter last night but decided to save it for today.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Bonus chapter for taking the time to read and review this story. It has really brought up my days and helped in my motivation.**

The Most Precious Gift in the World

_9 months later_

Tap…tap…tap.

That sound was annoying me to no end. I was trying to enjoy a dream I was having about me and Ember but that infernal tapping was getting annoying. I did my best to ignore it but it was constant.

It was then that the tapping stopped. I gave a sigh of relief and drifted off to my dream again. A pleasant smile formed on my mouth as the dream now added two kids.

Our kids…

I could imagine them as clear as the day. They were one male and one female. The male was a red dragon with a golden underbelly like mine. He had the same color eyes as mine and the same general build as me. He was constantly active, always looking and trying new things. He was always smiling and that caused me to smile as well.

The girl was the exact opposite. She had light purple scales and a cream underbelly. She had deep blue eyes like her mom and was also the same build as her. She was sitting next to Ember, watching me and my son playing on the beach of Dragon Shores.

The strange part was that I could not name them. No matter how much I tried, their names would always escape my thoughts.

Not that I really didn't care at the matter. All I was focused on was playing with my son. We were wrestling on the sand and I was feeling a sense of pride from him at how much he had grown.

It was then that I felt my stomach growl and told my son that it was time for dinner. He nodded his head and we made our way back to Ember and our daughter. They were talking about some girl related stuff and I just kind of drowned it out.

When we approached, I laid down so I could place my right wing over Ember. I watched as our two kids were eating the dinner that was lain out for them.

I turned to look at Ember as she looked at me. Our eyes were the same, a deep love and compassion for each other and our two kids. I gave a tender kiss on her nose and whispered "I love you so much and I love our kids as well."

She returned the kiss and said "I love you too Spyro and I am so happy to be the mother of your kids."

Our mouths leaned in closer, eager to share this moment with the one who holds our heart.

Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap.

"What now." I grumbled as I was suddenly awakened from my sleep. It was almost midnight outside and a cool breeze was coming into the room, seducing me to go back to sleep. However, it was the second time I had heard that infernal tapping and I was determined to find out what it was.

I got up from the bed Ember and I have shared for the last nine months. I watched as she slept on peacefully, as if she could not hear the sound of that blasted tapping. A small smile was formed on her face, so I assume that she might have been dreaming about either me or the kids.

I hated to wake her up but I may need help on finding where the tapping was coming from. With great caution, I gently nudged her shoulder and whisper "Ember…my love, I need to ask you something?"

I watched as her breathing started to pick up and she opened one of her shining blue eyes at me. The smile was still there as if she enjoyed the fact that she was walking up to me. She gave a tired yawn and said "What is it my love. Don't you know that a dragoness needs their beauty sleep?"

I gave a sheepish grin and said "I'm sorry but there is this infernal tapping that keeps bothering me."

It was then that I felt a something pushing my underbelly. It was making it uncomfortable and I was now hearing that constant tapping. It was like someone was trying to cause me to have a headache.

I then said "Ember, are you pushing me?"

"No…are you pushing me?"

"No…" I replied confused.

I thought "So if I am not pushing Ember and she is not pushing me then…that…means."

Ember must have been thinking the same thing because we both looked down at the eggs that Ember had given birth to nine months ago. We watched with wide eyes as the eggs started to wiggle and the tapping was becoming faster.

I heard Ember say in an almost whisper "They're hatching."

I was now fully awake and got closer to Ember. She snuggle her head on my chest while never taking her eyes off of the eggs, which were now shaking almost violently.

We were both breathless as the first egg, a red egg with a couple of gold strips going left to right, start to crack. The cracks were almost violent and it didn't take long for the hatchling to get out, leaving a gaping hole in their egg.

The dragon was exactly the same as the boy I have always dreamed about. He looked at me and a wide grin formed on his mouth. He then started to bounce up and down, happy for the fact that he was alive.

I gave a small chuckle and said "Gee…I wonder who he takes after." That caused Ember to also give a small laugh. We then looked at the boy for a few minutes before Ember said "So…what should we name him Spyro?"

I replied "Why don't you name him Ember?"

She smiled and said "Because I want you to name him."

I gave a sigh of defeat and thought about any names that were appealing for him. I looked at his purple eyes as he looked at me. He gave a squeak of happiness and started rubbing my head. I gave a small smile and said "How about Alex?"

He gave another squeak which I thought meant yes and I heard Ember say "That is a lovely name."

We turned our attention to the other egg, which was having a hard time getting out. There were a lot of small cracks but they were scatter everywhere. We waited for a while before the egg just collapse on itself.

The dragoness was also the same as she was in my dreams. Unlike Alex, she looked at us with a scared look, as if she didn't like all the attention she was getting. I heard Ember gave a small laugh and slowly make her way over to the youngling. The youngling was a bit surprised but must have recognized the mother scent and grew confident. She rubbed her head on Ember head and I said "Well…I named the boy so you get to name the girl?"

The room was silent before Ember said "How about Star?"

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful daughter." I replied and also introduce myself to Star. Naturally, it took her a while before she got the courage to approach me. She then notice Alex and the two started to play with each other.

My smile was never as big as it was now. I was holding Ember as close as possible, planting a small kiss on her forehead every now and then. She responded by rubbing her head on my chest, cooing the whole while.

I whisper "I love you Ember, so much."

"I love you too Spyro." She replied

**That will end this story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I think I may have found my writing style but will continue to work on it.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
